Elasmosaurus
|-|Elasmosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 120 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: 1800 |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 120 |moistness = 30 |desc= TBA |height=30 FT |length=46 FT |weight=4000 LBS}} Design The Elasmosaurus (eel-as-mo-soar-uhs) '(ribbon lizard) is a large plesiosaur. It has a long, thin, slightly hooked neck, with a small head and tapered snout with small, narrowed black eyes. It has a plump body, thin, short flippers, and a short tail. It is completely green in color with black eyes. Information It's a fish-eater, not being built for hunting large prey. Not many people play as this creature because it has an old model and animations. It is possible that it will get a remodel. The name "Elasmosaurus" means ribbon lizard. |-|Deep Sea Elasmosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 520 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 300 |moistness = 30 |desc= TBA |height=30 FT |length=46 FT |weight=4000 LBS|available = Yes}} A variant of Elasmosaurus adapted for deep sea hunting of angler schools. Design It looks exactly like the normal Elasmosaurus but is different in color and some pattern. It's light blue in color with gray stripes on its back. It is a very old model just like the original Elasmosaurus. It also lacks any sort of animations. |-|Subnautica Jellyray Elasmosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 1020 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 180 |moistness = 30 |desc= TBA |height=30 FT |length=46 FT |weight=4000 LBS|available = Yes}} The Subnautica Jellyray Elasmosaurus, more commonly known as "Jellyray" or "Jelly", bears a great resemblance to the Jellyray from Subnautica, hence the name. Its outer body, tentacles and tail are all a neon light blue, while its inner body is a bright pink. It lacks any sort of head or neck. You can see it under the surface of the water, just like the Aurora Borethalass Thalassomedon and Galactic Prognathodon. Just like the Grizzly Spinosaurus, the Subnautica Jellyfish Elasmosaurus may be one of those skins used more often than their originals. Trivia *Based off the Jellyray, a passive aquatic alien from the game "Subnautica" |-|The Black Leviathan = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 2080 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 500 |moistness = 30 |desc= TBA |height=30 FT |length=46 FT |weight=4000 LBS|available = Yes}} The Black Leviathan is a titanic skin for the Elasmosaurus. The creature resembles a large Elasmosaurus, with black rocky armor. It gets a +5 buff in defense. Running down the sides of the Leviathan are streaks of orange. The Black Leviathan's eyes and mouth are a deep orange color, its teeth are black just like its base body color. It lacks any hind fins and only has front fins. This skin is the largest aquatic creature in the game, and due to its size, it's actually hard to use when traveling in areas with many rocks and walls. Although it is weak compared to aquatics like Mosa and Plio, it's a good addition to underwater packs for pure intimidation factor. |-|Megafin Elasmosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Aquatic |cost= 1560 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=300 1800 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 180 |moistness = 30 |desc= TBA |height=30 FT |length=46 FT |weight=4000 LBS|available = Yes}} ''"A large elasmosaurus that gave up it's jaw strength for increased speed and an advanced color palette." Design Just like what's read in the description, the Megafin Elasmosaurus or more commonly called "Megafin" or "Megafin Elasmo", is green in color with a advanced color of orange on the tips of it's fins and underbelly. It's dent in it's snout is also orange. It has a much better model than the original Elasmosaurus with actual animations. It has dark green spines running down from it's neck to it's tail. It has a arched back with longer fins with small spines on it's front fins. It has a long neck with black and orange eyes. Trivia *It is likely that the remodel for the original Elasmosaurus will be similar to that of the Megafin Elasmosaurus. |-|IN REAL LIFE= ☀''Elasmosaurus'' platyurusis is a piscovourous '''Elasmosaurid plesiosaur that lived in North America during the Late Cretaceous(specifically 80 million years ago). Elasmosaurus was 10.3 metres (34 ft) long, and would have had a streamlined body with paddle-like limbs, a short tail, a small head, and an extremely long neck. It is the largest known long-necked Plesiosaurid. Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Plesiosaur